In various applications, it may be useful to mechanically and/or electrically couple an electrical component to a panel (e.g., a composite sandwich panel) or a similar structure. The electrical component may take the form of a light source, a light emitting diode (LED), a sensor, a button, a switch, or an actuator. For example, a technician may secure the electrical component within a hole having a desirable position relative to other components attached to the panel or in a position that is convenient for a user. To this end, a technician may solder electrical leads of the electrical component to wiring that is attached to the panel. Additionally, the technician may bond the electrical component to the hole in the panel with adhesive.